Double Love
by cucho cousins
Summary: What happens when Harry and Ron fall for the same girl..............or do they? Please R&R when done reading and it's rated R through on some chapters and due to some language speaking.
1. Introduction

Double Love  
  
This is my first fan fic story so I hope u guys really enjoy it and I hope  
u get it!!!! Lol  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
It was like any other summer at the Dursley's house on a hot day in July. Harry Potter was lying on his bed wishing that either Ron or Hermione could rescue him from his summer prison. "My God! Could this get any fucking worse?!" Harry thought to himself as he stares at the ceiling. His Uncle Vernon has been torturing him all summer, telling him that his hair was really dirty, smelled, untidy and that he needed to put more gel in it or at least brush it once in a while (which he thought it was a really stupid argument to fight about).  
  
Harry was now reaching the beginning of his 6th year at Hogwarts. Harry was also worried that this year he wasn't going to find that special someone that he's been dreaming for a certain number of days. He's been dreaming about a girl that was too beautiful to describe but all he could remember from his unstoppable dreaming was that he fell in love with her and she with him. After his break up with Cho Chang, he felt as if Cho wasn't really what he wanted. He wanted a girl who wouldn't cry every time he leaned forward to kiss her. He wanted a girl who would share the same interests as him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Now back at the Burrow, Ron Weasley wasn't exactly having a fun summer himself. He too has broken up with his girlfriend Hermione because she was always caught up in work that she really didn't have time to spend with Ron. Just like Harry, Ron has also been dreaming about that very special girl who will also share his interests and who will have the time to be with him as he is willing to do the same.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Harry just received a letter from Hermione that read:  
  
Harry,  
I just want to let you know that I won't be able to pick you up because my mum and dad are taking me to America to go to Florida. I'll let you know when I'll return.  
  
Love,  
Hermione Granger P.S. Sorry!  
  
After Harry finished reading the letter from Hermione, he was starting to think that he was going to be stuck with the Dursley's all summer. He was really depressed as he put the piece of parchment into his drawers as he crept top the window into the envy, starry sky as he sighed to himself. Harry started feeling, in a new way, as he never felt before. Harry had grown to be close to 6 ft. His hair remained the same as his eyes became bluer and very exotic to stare at. He reflected to be very passionate. His figure was also very sexy (thanks to quidditch). His arms were very muscular as to pick up two girls.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Ron, too, has also grown to be 6 ft. His eyes have become bluer than ever. His body has formed with such sexuality. His hair was as red as a tomato and his skin was so soft (just like a baby). Ron's image of the one girl in his dreams was just as perfect as Harry's but they never knew that they had the same dream with the same girl..or was it? Ron also received a letter from Hermione saying:  
  
Dear Ron,  
Hey, how's it going? I'm really missing you, especially those wonderful moments that we shared. Even though I'm still clueless about our break up, I just want you to know that I'm still hopelessly in love with you and I really want a second chance. Well the real reason why im writing to you is to let you know that I won't be able to go to the Burrow on account that I'll be in America for the rest of the summer in Florida. I already told Harry and when I return, I hope that maybe we could talk it over.  
  
Much love,  
Hermione Granger P.S. I still love you  
  
After Ron finished reading the letter, he thought about how glad he was to have broken up with Hermione because Ron, too, was madly in love with her but it killed him to think how sad he was not to have spent any time with her when they were dating.  
  
After this, Ron began to notice that there was one week left to get their school supplies at Diagon Alley before returning to Hogwarts. Ron wrote a letter to Harry saying that he'll pick him up the following day. When Ron's owl returned after sending the letter to Harry, he began to wonder if he should tell Harry his dream about this mysterious girl and back at 4 privet drive, Harry thought the same.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
So there!!!!! What do you think will happen? Will they tell each other their dreams and how do you think they'll react?  
  
Next chapter, they're at Diagon Alley, with more surprises on the way. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Astralalex: Thanks for your review; it really helped us a lot... You will find out later on about the girl don' worry. And we haven't really finished the chapter but thanks anyway! (  
  
Robaatsu: Thanks for that but I suggest that u read the first chapter again because we added more things to it and we edited it too.  
  
Rainie: Thank u so much for your words. It really helped us along the way of continuing the first chapter again. I hope that u read the first chapter once more and send your comments. Thanks again!!!! 


	2. Arrival of the Weasleys

Arrival of the Weasleys  
  
Sorry it took so long but we had to think about how to start this story so here it is!!!! LOL! Enjoy and please R&R!!!!! Thanks!!!!  
  
Day after day, Harry thought to himself, "where the hell is Ron?" Harry was relieved to receive Ron's letter because Uncle Vernon was being a real pain. He was too into his thoughts that he didn't hear his Uncle Vernon yelling," HARRY POTTER! Get your bloody ass down here right this minute!" to these words, Harry thought, "now what does the fat bastard want? Probably wants to fight about my clothes than my hair."  
  
As Harry raced downstairs to see why uncle Vernon was yelling, he was stopped by a crashing noise outside the house. As Harry and the Dursley's raced to the door to see what made that noise, Harry and the Dursley's were all shocked to see non other than...the Weasleys outside with their new flying car.  
  
"What the devil are they doing here potter?" uncle Vernon questioned Harry while turning very purple. While at the other side of the door, the Weasley family got out of their new green Volkswagen and Ron said with a really astonishing look in his face, "Bloody hell Harry! You have changed." Harry chuckled and responded, "same to you mate!" and they both got carried away with their conversation about quidditch that they completely forgot about the Dursley's. Dudley interrupted the good scenario by saying, "hey mum, what's for dinner? I'm HUNGRY!!!" Harry gave Dudley a very annoyed looked and responded, " If you're so hungry, why don't you do yourself a favor and go over to the beach, get yourself a whale and while your there, you can get yourself a taco bell burrito. But on the other hand, why don't you just go to taco bell and eat the whole damn place?" At this, Ron was laughing so hard that he was drooling and dying of laughter.  
  
Harry felt very proud of his come-back to Dudley, but Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia weren't feeling the exact same way, so they threw Harry the coldest and the most disgusting look ever. Dudley was ready to punch Harry in the stomach but Harry knew it would come. So he took out his wand and pointed it to Dudley's face and warned him that if he attempted anything to Harry or any of the Weasleys, he would turn Dudley into a big, fat, pink pig that would finally go with that tail he's had since the first year Harry attended Hogwarts.  
  
As to break that really bad moment, Mrs. Weasley told Harry that they were going to pick him up to go to Diagon alley. And at hearing this, Uncle Vernon said, "finally  
  
you're out of our hair for good! Go get your useless, magic (Uncle Vernon shuddered at the sound of the word) junk with you and that bloody pigeon and don't ever darken in our doorway again!"  
  
"So you mean I really get to go with them?" Harry questioned with a really excited look in his face.  
"Yes, yes, yes!!!!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, "Go now!"  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back down," Harry said to the Weasleys as he raced upstairs with Ron to help him get his things ready.  
  
Harry started packing his things with Ron's help. Ron decided that it was the perfect time to tell Harry about his dream of the mysterious girl. Harry was alas thinking the same.  
  
"Harry," said Ron at the same time Harry called out Ron's name.  
  
"Oh, you go first," said Harry chuckling softly at the way things were going.  
  
"Alright mate," said Ron blushing softly. "Well, I've been having this dream, a really interesting dream."  
  
"Blimey, Ron!" said Harry in an astonishing tone, "I've had an interesting dream too but it was about this really sensual girl." Harry finished saying this in a really excited way.  
  
"Bloody hell", said Ron "The girl I've been dreaming about was as the one in your description" Ron said getting closer to Harry and whispered "These drams have been making me really horny, I've been masturbating out of this girl."  
  
"Well Ron, I didn't want that many details" said Harry laughing at what Ron has just said.  
  
Downstairs they heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley calling them to hurry up. They both went downstairs and kept on telling their dreams and what they thought about it. When they got downstairs, they all got into the green Volkswagen and flew off Privet Drive.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
So what do you think? Good? Bad? Confusing? Or stupid? Next chapter, Ron and Harry will be at Diagon Alley and they'll start meeting new people. Please R & R and tell us how to start our next chapter. (When you read this, please tell your buds about it? Thank you!!!!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Cait Radcliffe- hey we tried to put a British accent into this chapter. Sorry if any disappointment but we are not British. We will still try and make it sound British a little more. Thanks!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keysha112- hey thanks! And don't worry..we didn't forget about you..we have a special spot.  
  
Lilmissperfect- Yes!!!!! We'll give more of the story!! It would get more interesting!! 


	3. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley  
  
As the Weasleys car soared into the sky, the Weasley twins, Fred and George were using one of their extendable ears to hear into Ron's and Harry's conversation. Ginny, as always, was looking at Harry in a dreamy expression. Ginny had changed into a very beautiful teenage girl but her feelings for Harry have not changed a bit.  
  
"Ok boys, we finally arrived to Diagon alley", said Mrs. Weasley as Harry, Ron, the twins, and Ginny looked out the window to admire the magical world.  
  
"Harry have I told you about Hermione's letter?" Ron asked, as they started walking out of their car.  
  
"Well, you told me she wrote to you and said she was out somewhere else" said Harry looking at Ron questioningly.  
  
"She did say that mate, but she also told me. stuff" Ron said in a nervous way.  
  
"What did she say?" Harry asked curiously  
  
"She just went babbling about how much she loves me, seriously get a grip!!!" said Ron angrily.  
  
"Come on Ron, you really didn't mean that" said Harry "I know you still have feelings for her."  
  
" Yes, that's true. a little I guess" said Ron " but is disappearing because she never had time for me mate, not even to fuck!!!" said Ron in an exasperating tone.  
  
"Alright Ron. not too many details. she is still like a sister to me.serious" said Harry getting a little angry.  
  
"Well, well, well Harry, I guess you still don't do any R stuff huh??" said Ron.  
  
Harry responded "Well that is something that I've missed out, Cho never gave me any! And besides I didn't say I didn't."  
  
Ron at this chuckle an asked "Then why were you hooked up with her? To share each other's saliva?" said Ron laughing really hard.  
  
(While they were having this conversation they were walking down the street of Diagon Alley.)  
  
Harry gave Ron a disgusted look, but they kept on talking. Just when their conversation was getting better; Fred and George interrupted.  
  
"So we have been hearing about your little problem Harry" said Fred trying to look really preoccupied.  
  
"Well that's no surprise!' said Ron in an angry tone.  
  
"Alright Ronnie don't butt into this!" said George  
  
"Fred, George seriously, I don't need help. I guess I just don't think of fucking a girl just for pleasure." said Harry in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Look at our mate, he is growing up into a really boring guy!" said the twins making fun of Harry.  
  
"Well he is not boring, I guess he just is a Mr. Romantic Guy" said Ron in a sweet tone of voice "Who just want to fuck the right girl!!!"  
  
At this Ron, the twins and even Harry started laughing really hard.  
  
And unexpectedly, Ron felt a hand grasp around his arm. As he turned around, he was surprised to see none other than. Hermione! But this was a really different Hermione. She has grown her hair and has dyed it an orange/ brown. She was now wearing make - up and to Harry, she was very pretty but to Ron, this meant that she was trying too hard.  
  
"Surprise Ronny!" Hermione said, trying to sound really interesting to Ron. She looked at Harry and Ron with a very shocked expression as she saw that they were wearing loose jeans with tight shirts that really showed their well- build figure.  
  
"Nice look herm!" said Fred and George as they were admiring her wardrobe. She was wearing a shirt that showed her stomach and her tiny but round breasts. Everybody was shocked to see Hermione like this but Ron didn't show any expression.  
  
After this nice reunion they started to shop for their school supplies. Harry, Ron and Hermione went together to Flourish and Blotts to get their new school books.  
  
When they got out of the book store, they were stopped by a very cold and familiar voice.  
  
"Oh look! It's the trio, whoever, whatever, and I don't give a shit!" he said this pointing at each one of them but when he stopped at Hermione, he had an astonishing look in his face and said, "On the other hand, maybe I should call you GOOD TO FUCK WITH!" Malfoy said this with a grin in his face and laughing really hard  
  
"Malfoy, we really don't have time for this!" said Harry really angry and ready to punch Malfoy in the face.  
  
Ron was just as surprised as Harry but he really didn't care if Malfoy did fuck with her. On the other hand, Ron's attention was disturbed as he looked across the street to a girl who was about to go into Olivanders. His jaw dropped as she, to, looked back at him. At this, Malfoy already had left to pick up the rest of his school supplies.  
  
Harry too, has also driven his attention to where Ron was staring at.  
  
"Hey mate this is your chance to meet the right girl to." said Ron as he was interrupted by Harry who said  
  
"Alright, alright, I get the point. To fuck with, right?" as Harry said this Hermione gave a little gasp. "Well if you insist. alright let's go!" and at this the three of them crossed the street to "Olivanders".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well, what do u think about it so far? I'm sooo mean!! I think I'll leave you waiting.for a year!!! Hahahah!!! J/K! Tune in to see what will happen when Harry, Ron and Hermione meet this girl. R & R.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Keysha112: always thanks for your reviews.. They are always great!  
  
Sunshine*girl-Hermione: hey1 I read your story personally I think is really, really good. And don't worry the story will get more self explanatory. Thanks.  
  
FlowerPower: thanks fro your reviews and please post your *Lisa* reviews somewhere else!!!  
  
Astralalex: hey sorry for the spelling. but don't worry we checked really good this time... and well about Ron is just we don't really want him to sound as in the books... you'll understand later on... thanks anyways.  
  
Misao Seta: hey thanks! And hope you like this chapter!  
  
Cait Radcliffe: thanks... and we are sorry if we made you feel bad... and thanks, we are really trying to make it sound more British... thanks for your help.  
  
Wkc: thanks... and well yes, we did want them to sound hotter!!!  
  
Che: thanks for reviewing and it makes us happy to publish our story a little bit further. Thanks! And also thanks for everyone that reads our story!! Please!! Review! Thanks! 


	4. The Girl of their Dreams

The Girl of their Dreams  
  
The trio entered Olivanders, surprised to see new wands on display. And right in front of the counter, stood the girl that Ron was admiring earlier. She was a very beautiful girl that was wearing a black mini skirt with a pair of high black bots, a purple shirt that showed her stomach, she had a tan complexion with hazel eyes and wore a side hat that covered her hair but the bun on the back  
  
Harry and Ron were looking really closely at the girl's body. They thought it was well formed in a sexual way, kind of like a playboy model.  
  
"Hey, we should go over there and say 'hi' to her, don't you think mate?" said Harry in a really interested way.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and approved. But just when they were going to speak, they both felt a tug at their robes. Hermione was saying, "We shouldn't really waste any more time here when there's loads to buy right?"  
  
"Awwww alright then Hermione. C'mon Harry. We should catch her later ok?" Ron told Harry as Hermione attempted to drag him out of the store. But Harry stood frozen at the sight of this girl that he didn't even hear Hermione yelling, "Harry! We're waiting for you!"  
  
Harry turned his head and nodded to her. As he turned around, he and this girl have bumped into each other making her drop her wand.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry miss. I wasn't looking at where I was going," Harry said as he and this girl have finally met eye-to-eye. Harry started feeling very nervous and began to sweat. He wanted to introduce himself to her but his voice was cracking up.  
  
"No, it was my fault. I'm just so clumsy," the girl said looking into Harry's eyes, making him more nervous.  
  
"W-well I-I'm Potter, I mean Harry, umm Harry Potter, yeah that's it!" said Harry nervously and blushing furiously.  
  
"Oh hello Harry" and as the girl extended her arm to share Harry's hand, Harry took his hand out of his pocket and finally shocked her hand. He felt a rush of shiver up his whole spine. And also got surprised as how she didn't react amazed at the sound of his name.  
  
"Are you new here?" said Harry, feeling finally calm.  
  
"Why, yes!" said the girl, looking surprised at Harry. "How did you notice? Most of the people I've met today treat me as an old friend," she finished saying chuckling a little.  
  
"Well...is because you didn't say anything at the sound of my name," said Harry, feeling really ease at talking to her.  
  
"Was I supposed to do anything? I'm a little confused." said the girl looking at Harry with a weird expression.  
  
"Hmmm, never mind.by the way I was really stupid not to ask your name. What's your name?" said Harry feeling very stupid.  
  
"Oh! My name is Amelia Vega" said the girl "but you can call me Mia for short."  
  
"Oh well, then Mia it is" said Harry feeling relived, "To which school do you go to?"  
  
"Well...I'm not that sure" said Mia scratching her head, trying to remember "Oh yes! Hogwarts! Yes that's what it is!"  
  
"Oh blimey" said Harry feeling really happy, "That's the same scho0ol I go to."  
  
"Good Harry, but I'm sorry I have to go. My mom is waiting for me" said Mia, "I guess I'll talk to you later." And when she was attempting to leave Harry stopped her by grasping her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry but could I have your address to owl you sometime?" Harry said in a very nervous kind of way.  
  
Mia on the other hand felt as if they've been good friends for a long time and gave hi, her address. They both gave one last hand shake and departed in separate ways. But as Harry and Mia both walked out of Olivanders in separate ways, they looked back into each others eyes and both smiled.  
  
As Harry was trying to find Ron and Hermione, he was feeling really happy of the encounter with the one girl he was sure he had been dreaming of. Just when he was in the most wonderful fantasy, he heard someone calling out his name.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Where the heck were you?" said Hermione in a very angry, pissed off way.  
  
"Oh, umm, uh, I was at umm, uh, what was the question again?" Harry responded in a confused tone of voice with a dazed look on his face.  
  
"Ohh forget it!" Hermione responded as she tried to shake him loose.  
  
"Whoa mate! Did you talk to the hottie?" said Ron amazed at the look on Harry's face.  
  
"What? W-what are you talking about Ron?" Hermione questioned him while at the same time looked as if she was going to punch Ron right at his nose.  
  
"Oh nothing Herm," said Harry "This is boy stuff." Ron was really anxious to find out about this girl that Hermione was listening to every word that they were saying.  
  
The trios have now entered a store that was full of muggle clothes. Ron kept on questioning Harry about this girl; that Hermione was beginning to turn very red. They just decided to browse around for a while. Ron was admiring a pair of muggle jeans and shirts that he began to back away from it but then, he bumped into someone. As he turned around to see who he bumped into, he saw non other than the most beautiful, sexiest girl ever. It was the same girl Olivanders. Ron was surprised to see this girl. Now Ron knew why Harry was dazed off and acting very, very goofy. As Ron looked into her beautiful hazel eyes, he was frozen.  
  
"Oh umm, I'm sorry", Ron told her as he kept on gulping.  
  
Oh, I'm the one who should be sorry", Mia responded.  
  
"Hey! Weren't you the girl from Olivanders who talked to Harry?" Ron asked with a startled look in his face.  
  
"Umm, excuse me but do I know you?" Mia asked.  
  
Ron thought to himself, "OOOO I like 'em fiery! No wonder Harry likes her". He decided to go smoothly with this conversation.  
  
"W-W-well, I'm Weasel Ronald.Ehh Ron Weasley" Ron stuttered so badly that he thought to himself, "Oh; I'm such a bloody idiot!!!"  
  
"Well nice to meet you Mr... Um Ron Weasley," Mia replied reaching her hand out for a hand shake. Ron reached out to her and shook her hand. He could feel the softness and the warmness of her hand as if he would freeze if he ever parted from her. They looked into each other's eyes and Mia said, "Well, it was nice bumping into you Mr. Weasley but I must go now. Later."  
  
"Wait!" Ron said as he tried to catch up with her. "Umm, what school do you go to? I'm just curious?" ran asked nervously.  
  
"Well, I'm going to Hogwarts. I think" Mia responded as Ron gave a small chuckle.  
  
"I'm going to Hogwarts too" Ron said with amazement.  
  
"Well, then I guess I'll see you there.Ron" Mia said. Ron's spine froze as she said his name. Mia left the store and has left Ron speechless with his jaw open. Harry and Hermione were surprised to see Ron just standing there, like a statue. Harry and Hermione decided not to question him but they did help him out of the store. They went to go find Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the family to go to pay for their school supplies. 


	5. Hogwarts Express

Hogwarts Express  
  
When the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione got back to the Burrow, they all started to get ready for school in two days.  
  
Harry and Ron have been thinking of the girl, Amelia. They will always dream about her, and wouldn't stop talking about her. Harry has been writing to Amelia secretly, he had told Ron that he didn't have her address when he asked for it. He felt guilty about lying to Ron. But felt it was for the best.  
  
Harry thought that this girl was the perfect one. The only one! He had fallen in love at first sight. He had a lot of erotic dreams with her but they were all realized with love. He started writing to her daily and felt he was right next to her when he read her letters.  
  
Mia also felt happy in finding a new friend even before school has started. She didn't exactly feel the same way as Harry did, but thought that he was a really interesting guy! She loved to read his letters and she sometimes laughed at what he wrote down.  
  
They talked about magic and Harry used to tell her about Hogwarts. He also told her about his family and made fun of the Dursley's. Also in one of the many letters he sent to her, he told her about Cho, and the misery he went through.  
  
Harry always felt happy at finishing reading her responses but tried to hide it in front of Ron, or he might have asked him what was all the happiness about.  
  
On the last letter to Mia, before going to school, Harry asked her if she could meet him at platform 9 3/4 and if she didn't mind to share a compartment with him.  
  
Mia agreed on this and they decided to meet at platform 9 ¾.  
  
As Harry had been receiving this letters from Mia, Ron was having a really difficult time with Hermione. She will always sneak into Ron's room at night to try and make -out with him. Once Ron noticed this, he tried to take Hermione out and locked his door with a spell. Ron was getting really tired of this, and warned Hermione to keep out of his dorm, or he would have to use some other spell, one that will rip her hand right off her arm.  
  
The days passed by real fast and the day to go back to school had finally come. Harry was really anxious to meet Amelia.  
  
"Everyone Do you have your things all packed up?" asked Mrs. Weasley looking at her sons, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry.  
  
"Yes! All ready!" they all responded.  
  
They all got into their green Volkswagen and noticed that was looking really large on the inside. At noticing the expressions on their face, Mr. Weasley said" well, not a word to Molly about this, she will hardly notice"  
  
When they were all packed and ready to go, the Volkswagen soared into the air into platform 9 ¾.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
When they got to the platform Harry was hurrying to get there before than Ron did; and for his surprise, he saw Mia standing outside the wall that entered platform 9 ¾. Ron was trying to find a reason why Harry was rushing to go to platform 9 ¾. He knew Harry was excited about going back to Hogwarts, but not that excited. After a lot of pushing and shoving through the crowd, Harry finally reached the wall and there stood Mia, waiting.  
  
"hello Harry" said Mia waving at Harry.  
  
"hey Mia", Harry responded in an excited voice. Harry was trying to fix his shirt so he could look his best for her.  
  
"Oh, um Mia, these are my friends Ron and Hermione", Harry told her while pointing at them so she'll know who's who.  
  
"Oh. Well pleasure to meet you Mia". Hermione said while shaking her hand.  
  
"A-a-and I'm R- Ron. Y- you remember me right? From Diagon alley?" Ron asked anxiously and nervously.  
  
"Umm, well I might. I mean, I've met a lot of people that day. Sorry", replied Mia.  
  
"But if you don't remember the people you've met, then why do you remember Harry?" Hermione questioned while looking angry, suspiciously, jealous at the same.  
  
"Well because Harry has been writing to me" Mia answered, innocently.  
  
"What?! Harry, you told me that you never got her address? Why did you lie to me?" Ron said angrily, looking at Harry as if he was going to strangle him.  
  
"Now it's ok guys. Ron, I can give you my address if you want it, but I doubt you might need it because we're going to be in the same school aren't we?" Mia said trying to break up this little debate.  
  
"Oh, well ok", Ron replied while trying to cool down. After this, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Mia have now entered though the wall and have entered platform 9 3/4. Mia was filled with excitement as she stared at the big red train. Hermione grasped Ron by the arm as she was eagerly pulling him inside the train and she pulled him inside an empty compartment and shut the door behind her. While inside, Ron was feeling very uncomfortable as Hermione kept on getting closer and closer to him.  
  
"Hermione, we've already settled this. It's over between us so go and get yourself another boyfriend and stay the bloody hell away from me!" Ron said this as he pushed Hermione away from him. At this, Hermione wiped and started crying softly.  
  
"Oh Hermione. I'm really sorry" Ron said as he got close to her and hugged her to comfort her. At this, Hermione felt as if she won him back. She threw her arms around his neck and she pulled him closer to her and kissed him on his soft, warm lips. Ron, for a moment, felt like they have never broken up. But he knew that he lost his feelings for her so he decided to pull apart from her. At this, Hermione quickly took out her wand and putted a love charm on him to make him fall madly in love with her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Since Harry couldn't find Ron and Hermione, he decided to share a compartment with Mia. He went looking for her and led her inside the train.  
  
"so how do you like it Mia?" Harry asked her.  
  
"it's really beautiful", Mia responded with amazement. As Harry lead her into an empty compartment. Harry was suddenly thrown to the floor with a loud thump. As he looked back, he saw non other than...Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Out of my way potter", Malfoy snared while looking down at him. Then he turned his attention to Mia. His eyes widened as he glared at her outfit. She was wearing the same outfit that she wore at Diagon alley.  
  
"Well, well, well. Who is this HOTTIE and why haven't I met her before?" Malfoy said while moving closer to Mia.  
  
"hey man! Back off! You don't even know her and don't ever get closer to her" Harry bellowed at Malfoy.  
  
As Malfoy heard this, he was suddenly surprised that Harry was defending someone that wasn't the mudblood or the weasel! He thought that he would get this girl at any cost.  
  
"Alright, I'll leave for now, but." Malfoy looked at Mia" I'll be back for you" and at this he departed.  
  
"Thanks Harry" said Mia looking at Harry directly into his eyes "It was really nice from you, but you really didn't need to".  
  
"Oh... well you're welcome" Harry said feeling really special for what he had just done "I just wanted to protect you from Malfoy, you don't really wan to know him.trust me"  
  
"I think I' am old enough to protect myself, but thanks anyways" Mia said in a sincerely tone. Harry felt really bad at what Mia had just said, but tried not to pay to much attention to it. They both got a compartment and sat next to each other.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Back at Ron's and Hermione's compartment, Hermione was happy to have Ron under her own control. She finally got the pleasure from Ron that she have been waiting for. Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap as she put her arms, once again, around his neck and told him.  
  
"Oh Ron Why did we ever break up? I want you and I know you want me" at this, Ron began to breathe heavily as Hermione put her hand on Ron's chest and moved lower to his well-built abs. all of this was making Ron fill up with erotic pleasure. He firmly placed his hands around Hermione's tiny waist and pulled her closer to him. They both leaned closer to each others faces and shared a very liberating kiss. Ron tried to put his tongue inside her mouth and by some coincidence; she opened her mouth as she smoothed her tongue with Ron's. She slowly began to remove his robe as she glared into his mystical eyes. Ron slowly began into his mystical blue eyes. Ron slowly began to remove her robe as well as they continued to share their wonderful kiss. Suddenly, Hermione departed from Ron with a shocked look in her face.  
  
"What's the matter love? Aren't I giving you the right pleasure?" Ron questioned her with a bit of confusion in his face. As Ron stared into Hermione teary eyes, she felt really bad about what she was doing to him. She loved him with all of her heart but she couldn't do this to him.she wanted HIM to actually like her.  
  
"I'm sorry but I just can't continue this", Hermione said with a melancholy look in her face. She then took out her wand and pointed it at Ron's face once again and this time, she put a charm on him so he could forget about what just happened.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" Ron asked when he was out of the spell, "And where is my robe?"  
  
"Oh, I guess you were just hot Ron. You should go put on your uniform. We are arriving at Hogwarts in less than an hour." At Hermione's respond, Ron looked at himself and his hair and saw that it was all messed up.  
  
"Why am I all messed up Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, you fall asleep and I guess you just move too much when you sleep" Hermione responded while giggling at Ron's look. He got his uniform out of his trunk and headed out to another place to dress up. When Ron left the compartment, Hermione sat down and began to weep to herself, she was feeling lonely and guilty at the same time. She decided to forget about what happened between her and Ron so she got her uniform out and began to change.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In Harry's and Mia's compartment, they were getting along just fine. Harry was entertaining Mia with some funny jokes about his cousin Dudley and the rest of the Dursleys.  
  
"So Mia, I told you about my 'family', what about your family? Do you have any siblings?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, umm, yes I have a sister Angelina. I think she's somewhere on the train but I'm not entirely sure", Mia responded. "Maybe you've meet her", Mia said  
  
"How can I meet her Mia if I don't even know how she looks like? Harry questioned with a bit of confusion in his face.  
  
"Oh, umm. never mind that Harry. So tell me, how is Hogwarts. Is it beautiful? Mia asked while looking out the window and then back at Harry.  
  
"Oh Hogwarts is really wonderful and the professors are so welcoming and very nice, well, except Snape, he teaches potions. If you end up with that bloke, then God help you." Mia busted out laughing after hearing this. Harry got closer to her and said, "I'm really glad I met you", Harry said as he reached into his pockets and suddenly pulled out a rose and handed it to Mia.  
  
"Oh my god," Mia said softly while looking very speechless. "Well thank you Harry. That's really sweet of you. You are a really good friend and I'm glad I met you too", Mia said while she leaned close to Harry and gave him a big hug. Harry was feeling as if a thousand butterflies have entered his body. He put his arm around her waist and hugged her the same way. She suddenly parted from his arms and gave Harry a small but very passionate kiss on the cheek. As she departed from him, Harry began stuttering and then finally said, "uh, umm, t-t-th-thank y-y- you for that k-k-kiss,"  
  
"No problem Harry." Mia said, blushing. Suddenly, they heard from the speakers saying, "Attention students, we've arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sorry to everyone for the long wait... but we have been really busy over the summer and now that school started we didn't have enough time... but finally here it is. I hope you guys like it! And as always read and review!!! Thanks you! 


	6. The Mystery of Mia

The Mystery of Mia  
Harry and Mia got out of the train and went out to look for Ron and Hermione. While they were looking for them, they found Hagrid and said "Hi" to him. After they said "bye" to Hagrid but Harry introduced Mia, they suddenly bumped into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey watch it "scar head" said Malfoy pushing Harry to a side and getting a better look at Mia ' so we meet again gorgeous" Malfoy said getting closer to Mia.  
  
"Do I have to repeat it to you, or is it that you don't understand?!" Harry bellowed getting between Malfoy and Mia "don't get close to her!"  
  
"Harry please lets just keep looking for Ron and Hermione." Mia said looking concerned "but please don't talk to me again Mr. Malfoy" Mia finished talking to Malfoy giving him a more disgusted look.  
  
Malfoy was left standing as he looked back and thought that what he had for Mia wasn't just physical attraction but something more.  
  
Mia and Harry finally met Ron and Hermione near the castle.  
  
"Where were you guys?" asked Harry "we were looking all over the place for both of you"  
  
"Well we just bumped into Oliver Wood" Ron said pointing at someone behind them "he is back as a quidditch trainer!" Ron said excitedly and as Oliver finally spoke.  
  
"Yes is everything as Ron said" Oliver said as he looked at Mia and asked "are you new here? I haven't seen you before"  
  
"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you Oliver" Mia shake Oliver's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too" Oliver continued "Do you like quidditch?'  
  
"Hmmm, what is that?" Mia questioned but was interrupted by Hermione who had just arrived.  
  
"Hello everyone1 I was chatting with Hagrid" said Hermione as she looked over at Oliver with an amazed look in her face.  
  
"Hermione?!" Oliver said amazed "You look different"  
  
"Oh, well, just my hair" said Hermione  
  
"No, just not your hair, but everything" Oliver said looking Hermione from head to toe "Just really different"  
  
"Well, thanks" Hermione said blushing.  
  
Oliver was a bit taller than when he left Hogwarts and had a charming look as always.  
  
They all went into the "Great Hall" opened up and saw the first years leaded by Prof. Mc Gonagall enter the Great Hall.  
  
The sorting started for the first years. They all looked scare and excited at the same time. One by one they went up to the high chair and were sorted into their houses until finally the last student was sorted in "Hufflepuff" and Dumbledore stood up from his chair and announced:  
  
"Welcome everyone, as you all know one of our old graduates has returned to Hogwarts as a Gryffindor quidditch trainer, Oliver Wood"  
  
At this everyone at the Gryffindor table started to cheer for him specially the quidditch team.  
  
Dumbledore continued "we had also made a new excuse for coming to Hogwarts in your 2nd or above year, this excuse has come in order because lately we had found kids with magical powers that had started to develop in their older years".  
  
Everyone started talking to each other as they heard Dumbledore's announcement.  
  
"And because of this new excuse we has four upcoming students to Hogwarts this year" Dumbledore said holding a parchment which he read out loud after saying " when I call your name please come forward"  
  
Everyone was excited to find out who the new students will be.  
  
"Keisha Frederic" announced Dumbledore as a black haired girl came forward from the Gryffindor table. This girl was about 5'5, chocolate complexion. "Gabriela Los Quintos" a short girl came from the Slytherin table at the front to join Keisha as Malfoy cheered for her. "And a one doubled add please come forward Amelia and Angelina Vega".  
  
Amelia got up from Gryffindor and Harry started cheering for her but stopped suddenly as he saw Angelina. or was it Amelia? Angelina had also risen from the other end of the Gryffindor table and was now next to Amelia.  
  
Everybody at the great hall was shocked to see Amelia and Angelina together.  
  
Harry and Ron were really confused and felt really stupid at the moment.  
  
Finally Dumbledore spoke up and said as to break the amazement.  
  
"And as some of you have already notice, we have a new pair of twins at Hogwarts"  
  
As he said this everyone gasped in amazement and finally realized that they weren't seeing double, but seeing twins.  
  
Amelia and Angelina Vega were twins. 


	7. not a chapterNew Characters

Amelia and Angelina's story  
  
Now we all know that Mia has a twin named Angelina. We all might be confused as of whom did Harry meet at the train and at whom did Ron meet at Diagon alley but we'll explain things later. Don't worry!! Now it's fair for you to know a little bit about our four new characters.  
  
Keisha Frederic is an American girl who lives with a worthy relative in England. She is 5'5, brown eyes, jet black hair that reaches her shoulders and has a chocolate complexion. She was recognized at her muggle school as a really fashionable girl.  
  
(And none of these characters haven't been sorted yet)  
  
Gabriela los Quintos is a Brazilian 5'4 girl who had a ghetto style but a really bitchy attitude she was the punk/ pretty girl with light brown hair and eyes.  
  
Amelia and Angelina were already recognized as a set of twins. Angelina and Amelia looked almost the same for a couple of things. They were both Puerto Ricans, had hazel eyes, chocolate complexion, and had the same smile. But Amelia had dirty blonde highlights, 5'5, short hair that reaches her shoulders and with a sweet attitude. Angelina, on the other had, had brownish and reddish highlights, 5'7, long hair that reaches her waist and with a sweet but strong attitude. These girls only saw each other every two years because of their parents divorce. Amelia lived with her mother in Puerto Rico, while Angelina lived with her father in America. These girls were not only separated but they were filthy rich as well. They were Latin/ American and British. 


End file.
